Don't Forget
by Okami no Kaito
Summary: A weird songfic that is set in the begining before Negi came to Mahora to teach. Based on how Konoka felt when she met Setsuna again. Please read and review!


Me: Ok this is just a random one shot that I made up after hearin' this song. Hopefully you readers won't kill me about this! Anyways here's the story!

* * *

"Seems like we're in the same class again Konoka!" said Kagurazaka Asuna.

"Seems like that." laughed Konoe Konoka.

The duo was looking at what class they were in and wanted to find some old friends. Asuna scanned quickly at the class and frowned.

"Aw man! We have the same class as Ayaka this year!"

"It can't be _that_ bad Asuna." Konoka looked at the class and gasped.

_Class 1-A_

_Student number 15: Sakurazaki Setsuna_

"Hey Asuna, do you know where Sakurazaki Setsuna-san is?" asked Konoka, her voice shaking.

"Sakurazaki Setsuna? I never heard of her…wait, I think she's a new student here so she could be talking with the Headmaster."

"Thanks!" Konoka ran towards her grandfather's office.

* * *

"It has been awhile Setsuna-kun. How are you? Did you improve your skills?" asked Konoe Konoemon.

"Yes sir. I have been well. How are both you and Ojou-sama?" replied Sakurazaki Setsuna.

"We are both well. I'm sure that Konoka will be pleased to hear that you've come here."

Setsuna looked down, "If it is possible, I'd rather not meet her until school starts."

"That is impossible Setsuna-kun. By now, she must've seen the board that shows what class she's in. When she see's your name on it, she'll be looking for you."

"…I do not wish to be too close to her again…not after what happened last time…." Setsuna sighed, "Is this all sir?"

"Just a few more things. I need you to patrol this school from time to time. There's demons coming in and threatening the students life."

"There are others right? Are they not enough to protect this school?" Setsuna raised a brow.

"You never know Setsuna-kun. It's better to be safe than sorry."

Setsuna bowed and left the office. As she turned around, she heard a heavy breathing.

"H-Hey Set-chan…" Konoka said in between breaths.

Setsuna just looked at her, bowed, then walked away leaving Konoka alone.

"Wait Set-chan!" Konoka tried to call her back, but it was too late. Setsuna turned the corner and never looked back.

Konoka tried to hold back her tears as she went back to her room. Setsuna looked at Konoka from the corner sadly and punched the wall, "I'm sorry Kono-chan…"

* * *

Konoka went to her room and laid on her bed. Asuna was on her evening newspaper route so she was left alone in the room. Thinking that listening to some music might help her, she turned on the radio.

_Did you forget that I was even alive?_

_Did you forget everything that we ever had?_

_Did you forget?_

_Did you forget?_

_About me…_

Konoka sat on her bed, her tears now flowing freely, "No…she couldn't have…"

_Did you regret?_

_(Did you regret?)_

_Ever standing by my side_

_Did you forget?_

_(Did you forget?)_

_What we were feeling inside…_

_Now I'm left…to forget…about us._

"I'm not gonna forget Set-chan…" Konoka tried wiping her tears away, but the fact that her guardian was so near but far nearly broke her heart.

_But somewhere we went wrong…_

_We were once so strong…_

_Our love is like a song…_

_You can't forget it._

_So now I guess this is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret?_

_Ever holding my hand_

_Never again…_

_Please don't forget_

_Don't forget_

"Set-chan couldn't have forgotten…maybe she…she just doesn't know who I was at first…" Konoka tried to convince herself that Setsuna that she knew and _loved_ hadn't completely forgotten her.

_We had it all_

_We were just about to fall_

_Even more in love_

_Then we were before_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget_

_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

'_Set-chan…didn't you know how much I loved you? I didn't care if you didn't save me from the river…it was my fault so you don't have to blame yourself…_' Konoka laid down, still listening to the radio.

_Somewhere we went wrong!_

_We were once so strong!_

_Our love is like a song!_

_You can't forget it at all_

_And at last all the pictures have been burned_

_All the past is just a lesson that we've learned._

_I wont forget_

_Please don't forget us_

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song_

_But you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten…about…us_

_(Don't forget)_

Konoka's tears fell harder, remembering that most of Setsuna's possessions were burned before when they were young and that she couldn't do anything to cheer her up.

"Konoka I'm….Hey! What's wrong?" Asuna came into the door and saw Konoka's tears fall from her eyes.

"Don't worry Asuna…" Konoka wiped her tears, "I'm sure that she didn't forget…"

* * *

Me: And end….that was kinda crappy sorry about that (sweat drop) Blame the freshmans at my school! Everyday they kept singin' this song and it got stuck in my head! Anyways, hope that you like it… By the way, the song's called "Don't Forget" by Demi Lovato for those of you who wanted to know it.

Konoka: Mou Fate-kun! What is this?

Me: Um…please read and review! Bye! -runs away-

Konoka: Wait Fate-kun!


End file.
